New Magic Generation
by klatya morfimaga
Summary: Han pasado ya muchos años desde la salida de Harry de Hogwarts, ahora es el turno de una nueva generacion de jovenes magos y con ellos, nuevos dramas, amores y situaciones exravangantes.
1. Breve introduccion al drama

**Breve introducción al drama.**

"_**me imagino funcionando**_

_**Inhalando y exhalando**_

_**Llorando porque no apareces,**_

_**Riendo porque ya anochece" - Klatya morfimaga.**_

Scorpius yacía recostado en el gigantesco sillón de la sala común de Slytherin, tenía la mirada fija en los recuadros de las paredes que ya se conocía de memoria, pero su mente se encontraba vacía y su corazón, adolorido. Había pasado toda la tarde del sábado encerrado en sus propios pensamientos y nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlo de su ensueño… Hasta ahora.

Hey tu, hey Scorp…- Dijo una vocecilla al lado de él

¿Qué quieres, Britta?- Preguntó Scorpius con una inconfundible muestra de desgano e irritación.

¿Qué te parece si más tarde en la noche tu y yo nos escapamos a las 3 escobas? Así no estarías dando tanta pena acostado y echándote a morir.

Scorpius volteó a la mirada en dirección a su amiga y la detalló como un policía buscando una evidencia, al momento respondió:

-Tienes 16, no te dejarán pasar.

-Según mi identificación ya cumplí 17- Se defendió sonriendo Britta.

-Pero no tengo ganas, anda con Potter

-Siempre estoy con Albus, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi mejor amigo y más aún si podemos beber alhelí y cerveza de mantequilla hasta el amanecer mientras cantamos como los morfimagos transgresivos y las brujas de Macbeth.

Ante tal ocurrencia Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar unas risas "Licor y Rock, tan típico de Britta"

-¿Qué te parece mañana mejor? Podrías tomarte esta noche y preparar una cena a la luz de las estrellas con "Albusito Pottercito" y yo aprovecho que no están ninguno de los dos para darme otra gran siesta en mi sillón.- Dijo Scorpius un poco más animado.

-¿Ves? Así te quería ver, sarcástico como siempre.

Dicho esto Britta se retira dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a Scorp como muestra de afecto.

La chica de larga cabellera pelinegra y ojos de verde aceitunado a la que sus amigos llamaban Britta, en realidad se llamaba Brittania, ella junto con su novio Albus eran la pareja desastre de Slytherin e inclusive de todo Hogwarts. Se les conoce por convertir a todos los del 6to año de Slytherin en ranas para perder el examen de herbologia, armar un torneo de quiditch en el Gran Comedor, montar una licorería en el salón de los menesteres que abría los viernes después de las 10:00pm, entre incontables travesuras de las que ambos se sentían muy orgullosos.

Por su parte Scorpius no era un chico problema, golpeador del equipo de quiditch de Slytherin y el segundo mejor estudiante de Hogwarts después de la Ravenclaw Rose Weasly. Como un típico Slytherin, Scorp era abiertamente sarcástico y burlón, característica por la cual no era muy querido por los leones de Gryffindor, a excepción de… Lilly Potter.

Lilly Potter, la pelirroja de las desgracias, como así solía llamarla Scorpius, es la que hoy ha tenido todo el largo día al rubio por los suelos. Llevaban unos pocos meses de novios, pero los celos de Scorpius iban cada vez en aumento hasta aquel día… fue en esa mañana cuando todo acabó.


	2. celopata degenarado posesivo

**Celopata degenerado posesivo.**

**"_No dudo de tu nombre,_**

**_Ni de tu figura,_**

**_Mis labios no te mencionan_**

**_Aunque mi corazón grita_**

**_Y mis nervios… Se agitan" -Klatya morfimaga_**

Lunes en la mañana. Lilly se encontraba con su primo y mejor amigo Hugo caminando por los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts. Sin despegar sus ojos verdes del suelo la chica no dejaba de pensar en su rompimiento con Scorpius. Ya habían pasado 2 días y ella no le había contado el por qué de la ruptura a Hugo y ni tenia intenciones de hacerlo "Si le digo es capaz de alejarse de mi para que vuelva con él" y es que ese era el gran problema de Hugo, pecaba de altruista.

Ni tampoco quería por nada del mundo encontrarse con Scorpius estando ella con Hugo. La pelirroja sabía las consecuencias que podía traer que aquel "Celopata degenerado posesivo" como lo llamaba Rose la viese con su amigo. Para él sería el detonador que da rienda suelta a todo su mal genio.

La laguna mental de Lilly se disipó abruptamente. Sin darse cuenta había quedado cara a cara con él, con su cabellera rubia platinada, con sus ojos que brillaban de ira. "Oh mierda" pensó casi en voz alta Lilly.

- Scorp…- Dijo Lilly con un tono de voz que parecía más un susurro

-Lilly, pero que sorpresa- Saludó el rubio con falsa amabilidad- ¿me imagino que estas de maravilla, no?- Preguntó mientras volteaba ver a su amigo.

- Hola Scorpius… Estemm, bueno Lilly yo sigo, te espero en el Gran Comedor- Dijo el muchacho sintiéndose algo incomodo.

Cuando el joven de cabellos castaños se estaba retirando sintió como una mano jalaba de su túnica con una fuerza tal que lo derribó al suelo. En ese momento todo pasó en cámara lenta, sin saber siquiera por qué, Hugo tenía sobre él al recio de Scorpius con la mano aferrada a su cuello mientras le gritaba unas cosas que casi ni podía entender. Por su parte Lilly no encontraba forma de separarlos, Scorpius era muy fuerte y no estaba en condiciones de escucharla.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiese propinarle un golpe a Hugo se escucho una voz que se acercaba mientras decía:

-¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?- Gritó una Ravenclaw de alborotada cabellera pelirroja sacando su varita.- ¡Desmaius! Y 75 puntos menos para Slytherin.

La figura formidable de Scorpius cayó de espaldas completamente inmóvil. Sin poder articular palabra o expresión alguna vio como Hugo se levantaba y comenzaba a discutir con Lilly junto con Rose, tenía ganas de gritar a todo pulmón un disculpa, la había cagado y lo sabía, que lo había arruinado todo y que solo necesitaba hablar con Lilly, pero… "¡Maldito encantamiento!" gritó para sus adentros.

-Hugo, en serio, de verdad lo siento, desde hace tiempo que esta celoso y paranoico, pero nunca pensé que reaccionaría así- Trató de disculparse Lilly.

- Claro y no podías decir que el problema era conmigo… Mejor hablamos en la noche ¿si?- Dicho esto Hugo se retiró molesto.

- Demonios Lilly… tenias que haberle contado antes que Scorpius estaba celoso de él ¡Ahora por poco me quedo sin hermano!- Al ver el semblante de angustia de la pequeña Lilly bajó el tono de voz y continuo hablando mas calmadamente- No sé como iras a hacer, pero no quiero verte envuelta en mas escenitas, ya me contaras después.

Tras aquel regaño Rose se fue caminando a paso apresurado dejando solos a Lilly y a un Scorpius inmovilizado. Lilly se quedo observando por un rato el cuerpo tendido de su antiguo novio y le dijo:

-¡Muérete Scorpius!

Y se fue casi corriendo de aquel lugar. Scorpius estando completamente paralizado se dio cuenta de que aquel sería un día muy largo.


	3. Mi gran amor, el Quiditch

**Mi gran amor, el Quiditch.**

**"_Adrenalina y Pasión_**

**_ Droga y medicina a la vez"- klatya morfimaga_**

El abrupto agite de las palpitaciones, sentir que te desvaneces a miles de millas por segundo, hacerte uno solo con el aire, la tensión de los músculos, la agudeza de los sentidos… una maravilla. Así se siente James Sirius Potter cuando vuela sobre su escoba. Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y futuro aspirante como buscador del Pudlemere United, el joven mago es lo que todo estudiante de Hogwarts desea ser, un gran jugador de Quiditch.

Extrovertido, bromista, valiente y competitivo son las palabras que describen a este león. Se levanta cada mañana esperando el momento de su próxima práctica o su próximo encuentro y ese momento estaba por llegar, eran las finales de Quiditch en Hogwarts y sus adversarios serian nada más y nada menos que las serpientes de Slytherin. Un partido clásico sin duda y esperado por todos los estudiantes, pues se enfrentarían los dos hermanos Potter, una guerra de titanes.

-¡Ahora grítenlo como los machos vernáculos que son! ¡¿Quién ganara el sábado?- Decía James en voz muy alta en el estadio vacío tratando de animar a su equipo.

-Nosotros James, nosotros…- Respondió con cansancio la cazadora Katrina Ernich.- Oye, ¿Hasta cuando vamos a practicar? Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que estamos hastiados ¡No hemos ni dormido por el condenado partido! Tenemos mucho Quiditch y poca diversión.

James se quedó observando con gesto sorprendido a todos los integrantes del equipo: desde el nuevo guardián Hugo Weasly, hasta los 2 golpeadores estaban asintiendo. Y en cierto modo era verdad, de una semana para acá lo único que comían, respiraban y hacían era Quiditch. Inclusive la misma Katrina se había desmayado en pleno vuelo por entrenar bajo el sol todo el domingo, pero para ganar había que sacrificarse ¿no?

-Bueno, pueden que tengan razón…-Respondió James con gesto reflexivo- No quiero que me recuerden como un tirano dictador explotador cuando se gradúen, así que díganme ¿Qué proponen de divertido?

-Pues he escuchado que tu hermano abre una especie de bar en el salón de los Menesteres, podríamos escaparnos para allá después de la práctica del viernes- Sugirió el golpeador Pete Munch.

-¡¿Qué?¡No! ¡Eso jamás! Escúchenme bien, antes del partido todos los de Slytherin son nuestros enemigos mortales, no podemos ir a comprarles bebidas y mucho menos un día antes de la gran final- Exclamó James irritado por tal insinuación.

-Pero Potter, es tu hermano- Dijo el cazador y conquistador de chicas Alain Novak- Además he escuchando que van unas de Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw que están como Merlín manda.- Añadió Novak con una sonrisa pícara.

-Anda James… ¡Mucho Quiditch, poca diversión!- Sentenció finalmente Katrina.

Dándose cuenta el buscador de que es imposible ganar una discusión como aquella dijo:

-Vale, vale, bueno esto es lo que haremos: El viernes los quiero a todos en el Salón de los Menesteres, beberemos y bailaremos hasta el cansancio, Novak me conseguirá a una de Huffelpuff y con o sin resaca ¡Aplastaremos a esos escamosos!

-¡Siii!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

Así James consiguió salir victorioso de una discusión pérdida una vez más, por algo era el capitán de Gryffindor. "Pero que equipo me gasto ¿Poca diversión? ¡Ja! Como si con el Quiditch no fuese suficiente" Pensó el alto pelinegro mientras se retiraba a su sala común.


End file.
